A Different Point of View
by NicoxMaki
Summary: I smile as you smile. I laugh when you laugh. I cry when you cry. I'm happy when you're happy, even though you're happy with someone else. No matter how much it hurts, I'll always watch over you to keep to keep that smile on your face. And if one day this love will come true, I'll gladly wait forever, just for you. R&R


Hello everyone and I don't have a lot to say, but to enjoy the story and to vote for a new poll I put up. That poll will decide how I will write the sequel for " The Center's Birthday Present." So check it out. P.S I hope you guys vote for Futa one because I wanted to try it out at least one time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!

* * *

><p>I walk towards school and I see her wait for me, but she's missing. I understand, after all she's dating someone. It's only right she walks with them to school.<p>

"Kotori," I call out to her and she turns to me.

"Umi-chan, good morning."

"Good morning to you too." She sees me survey the area as if I'm searching for someone.

"I haven't seen her, I'm not sure if she's walking with us." She knows exactly who I'm looking for her. After all, she knows about my feelings for her.

"I see..." I glance one more time to see if she really isn't there and she isn't. "I suppose that means we shouldn't wait for her then."

I say that although I know if it was for her, I would wait forever, just for her. Because I love her.

"Umi-chan..." She looks concerned about me and I put on the most convincing smile I could.

"I'm fine, let's go." I start walking, knowing that she would start walking as well.

After a few minutes of slowly walking towards the school, I hear a voice, a familiar voice that makes me stop.

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan!" We both turn to find her, the charismatic leader of Muse and the girl that I fell hopelessly in love for, running towards us. I stop immediately and she stops in front of me.

"Hah...hah, sorry I took long, but how come you two were already leaving?"c She panted heavily and I take out my handkerchief to wipe the sweat that has appeared on her face.

"We didn't know you were going to walk with us or now, you didn't text us or anything."

"Huh, I didn't. I'm pretty sure I- ack!" She took out her phone and checked it. "Crap, I accidentally sent it to Eri-chan, she must be waiting for me I've got to go."

She was about to go to find Eri and leave us, but I didn't want that. _At least just for now be with me._

"Wait, why don't you just text her that you sent it to the wrong person. That way you can walk with us." I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"But, but she could've been waiting for a while now and I suddenly just text her it wasn't for her, she would probably get sad." _But I'm sad too, why can't you notice that. I've always noticed everything about you. I've always watched over you, even when it began to hurt._

"Knowing Eri, she would probably be with Nozomi, if you text her right now maybe they would end up walking together." _Please just for now, stay with me._

"I can't keep her waiting Umi-chan, and texting her is the worst way of apologizing for my mistake, so I have to go now." She pulls away from my grasp and runs, far away from my view.

"Umi-chan..." She knows how I feel, so I have to stay strong. If she feels that it's hurting me too much, I just know she'll tell Honoka.

"Let's go." I start walking again, just like earlier. Only this time she says something.

"You can pretend as if you've moved on Umi-chan, but it's easy to see. Even though you're walking forward without looking back, I know if Honoka-chan was behind you, you'd stop immediately and you would turn around completely and wait forever, just for her."

She begins to walk as well, but she passes me because I stop.

I knew what she meant, and it hurt because it was true.

_I just loved her too much to ever stop..._

* * *

><p>After school, a bit before practice was over...<p>

Everyone was practicing hard as usual, the final live was coming up soon. Even so, all of us kept a smile on our faces enjoying our together, even me.

I watched over to where Honoka was, her smile made me smile as well. It was only times like these I could ever be with her anymore. They were short lived as Eri walked up to us, she immediately beamed with delight.

"Honoka, here you go. I thought you would be thirsty." Eri hands her a water bottle, but I noticed that it wasn't full.

"Thanks Eri-chan." She grabs it and drinks some. "Ah, water is really good during our practices and workouts."

"Well, we have been practicing for quite a while now, so maybe just a bit longer and we can end practice." They're only talking with each other, but they look like they're having the time of their lives.

"Yeah, I think that'll be good."

"You mind if I have that back Honoka?" She points to the water bottle. I knew it, she wanted an indirect kiss from Honoka. Honoka was about to give it to her until I asked for it.

"Honoka, do you mind if I could drink some? Kotori still isn't back with our drinks yet and I don't think I can wait for it."

"Sure, that's fine right Eri-chan?" She asked her questioningly.

"Yeah, I guess so. She needs it." She answered it awkwardly, but Honoka didn't notice.

"Thank you." She hands it to me and I drink a fair amount of water. I see Eri's face doesn't look happy, but it doesn't seem like she was going to say anything either.

_You can kiss her directly on the lips whenever you want, let me have this one indirect kiss with her._

"You must be pretty exhausted, Umi-chan." I nod in agreement.

"I am, but doesn't mean I'm excused from finishing off the student council work in the office."

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that. Kotori can't help me today because of her job, so even getting help from you might be better than only me working on it."

"Wha Umi-chan, that's so mean of you!" She feigns looking hurt and we laugh afterwards.

"I guess I'll wait for you. Tell me when you're finished, okay? I'll wait in the clubroom." Eri told her and of course she wouldn't break her routine of dropping Honoka off at her house.

"You don't have to wait for me, you can go home first Eri-chan."

"I don't have to, but I want to."

"Aw you're so sweet, come here." Honoka pulls Eri to sit down next to her and Eri complies. She just hugs Eri's arm, but Eri decided to steal a kiss from her.

My heart aches, but when I see the light blush of embarrassment on her face with the small and brief smile that was on her face, I knew she was happy from it. A certain type of happiness, a happiness that comes from love, a love that exists between the two of them.

_I wouldn't be able to arouse this type of happiness in her, only Eri can. Because, because I'm not the one she loves, at least not in that way._

"You two are really happy together, huh?" I ask, genuinely interested if Honoka is truly happy with Eri.

"Y-yeah, we are." There was a slight pause before Honoka answered because she was a little embarrassed and kind of surprised at my question. Eri smiles at Honoka's reaction and pecks her on the cheek, triggering a darker shade of red on Honoka's face.

"Well, I'm happy for the two of you." I smile genuinely at them, but my smile was slowly tearing me apart.

_I wanted her to be happy, but I also wanted her to be happy with me. But love means doing whatever it takes to make your beloved smile, if this is what makes her smile, I'll just have to grit my teeth and just bare it._

"Thank you Umi-chan, I'm glad you feel that way." She gives me a hug, a different hug that she gives Eri. It was a hug of appreciation, It was a hug of friendship.

I hug back, trying not to expose my feelings by hugging to tight. But that fails when I feel her warmth and hug a little tighter than I should've.

* * *

><p>In the student council room...<p>

We quietly worked on the papers in front of us and I'm surprised at how diligently Honoka worked today. I assumed that she was excited to be with Eri that she wanted to finish right away.

Th silence wasn't awkward and it wasn't forced, we simply didn't say a word because we didn't need to. Talking would've only distracted us both and lengthen the amount of time we would have to spend here. Although I didn't mind spending a while in here as long as Honoka was still present, but I knew she wanted to finish as quickly as she can.

The silence was ultimately broken when Honoka asked me a question.

"Ne. Umi-chan?"

"Yes, what is it?" I look up and give her my full attention.

"Is something wrong, I've noticed you've been acting a bit...different."

"... Well, I suppose that is true." I knew that she would notice soon enough, after what happened last time, she's been more attuned to others' feelings.

"Can you tell me what's bothering you?" I see that glint in her eyes and I knew she wouldn't the matter until I confided in her.

"Well, it's really nothing. But it's just that..." _I love you._ I found it hard to say, or it was downright impossible for me to say it.

_ She's in a relationship with someone else, if I tell her that, it may tamper with her relationship. It could mess with the happiness she feels because she would be worried about hurting me. Everytime she spends time with Eri, she could be worried at the fact I could be crying. So, there's only one thing I can do._

_"_It's just?" She's trying to get me to continue.

"It's just that I'm feeling a bit lonely. With you and Kotori dating most of the time, I'm feeling a bit neglected." I didn't lie, but I didn't tell the truth either. I told her the truth about how I felt, but I didn't tell her the truth of what was causing it.

"Umi-chan! Why didn't you tell me? I could've spent time with you if you asked." She nearly knocked me of my seat with her sudden hug.

"But I didn't want to take up the time you could use to be with Eri."

"Even so, if you were feeling lonely, you would obviously be more important than spending time with Eri-chan. I can be with Eri-chan anytime."

"But Eri's your girlfriend?"

"And you're my best friend. You were always there for me, so isn't it fair for me to do the same for you."

"I guess that is true, I'll always be there for you and I'll always be your best friend." _And that's all I'll ever be for you._

"I'll always be your best friend and I'll always be there for you too. I hope that will never change." That last sentence struck a chord in my heart.

_She doesn't want things to change between us, she doesn't want our relationship to change. I guess, I guess I shouldn't try to change it then._

"Me too..." That's all I can say. I can't bring myself to say anything else. I shouldn't try to either, or else the tears will come out.

* * *

><p>Time passes after our conversation ends and we finish all of our work. Honoka tries to convince me to hang out with her, but I remind her that she promised to be with Eri and that she shouldn't break her promise.<p>

I organize the papers to where the completed work go and I stand by the window. A few minutes of waiting and they appear walking together out of the school.

Honoka holding onto Eri's arm as they walk at a steady pace to where they've decided to go on their date.

From where I was at, I could still see Honoka's smile and it was radiating even from afar. It was breathtaking and I was awestruck with that smile, the same smile she would always have during our lives. Such a beautiful smile, I hope one day you can smile at me like that Honoka.

I desperately cling to the fact that I'll always be close to Honoka, but I'm torn at the fact that she'll never see me the way I want her to. _I wonder if she will ever notice or will she even reciprocate them if she does notice. Will she still be with Eri, or will she leave her for me?_

I bury the the thought in my head. _Although it would mean that I'll be with Honoka, I don't want to tear her away from the person who made her so happy._

I look back to where they were and they are gone, instead they are almost gone from my line of sight, nearly gone from my point of view.

"Will you never tell her Umi-chan?" I hear a voice and I don't have to turn around to know it's Kotori. It seemed that she was so concerned that she left work early.

"Tell her what?" I turn to face her and she looks serious.

"Tell her about your feelings, Umi-chan. You'll never know how things will turn out, maybe-" I interrupt her.

"Maybe what? Maybe I'll break them up and I'll live happily ever after with her as Eri is heartbroken. I don't want things to be that way."

"So how do you want things to go, are you just going to wait forever before you tell her? Even if she is a little dense, she's not stupid Umi-chan. She already noticed that there was something different in the way you were acting, so she'll find out sooner or later, it's up to you to have the courage to tell her first."

"I suppose it's not really courage I'm waiting for."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"For her to see me in a different light, until that changes, I can never be in a relationship with her. I know even if I confess, if the way she sees me never changes, she will never accept it."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm her best friend, and right now. That's all she wants me to be." I face the window once more and I scan the area for any sign of her.

_Right now, I can only see her be happy from a different point of view. But hopefully one day, I can hear you say **I love you** and it's meant for me and that it means that you love me the same I have always loved you. If that day ever comes, I'll know that it was worth the wait and the pain._

The End

* * *

><p>Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this dramatic story. I've noticed that even my RomanceDrama stories that it always has a somewhat happy ending. So I wanted to write an unrequited love that is not returned even at the end of the story. If they somehow end up together one day, is another story to tell. Right now let's focus on this one and tell me what you think about in the reviews.

BTW, if you want to know who Kotori is dating, I'll leave it your imaginations for now and if I ever write a sequel, you find out.

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
